1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens assemblies, lens assembly arrays and methods of manufacturing the lens assemblies and lens assembly arrays by press molding.
2. Description of Related Art
Wafer-level optical lenses are usually manufactured by press-molding a plurality of optical lenses on one or both sides of a transparent substrate.
A lens assembly is usually formed by combining a plurality of single lenses with other optical components, such as a filter and a spacer, for example. It is required that the individual lenses be coaxially arranged. However, a coaxial lens assembly is often hard to achieve by assembling the lenses one by one.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens assembly and a method of making the lens assembly which can overcome the above shortcomings.